


It was an accident!

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Convin Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: It was supposed to be a friendly game. But Gavin had to go and fuck it up.Convin Challenge 2019 Day 13: Death





	It was an accident!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt may be death, but no actual death takes place here. No sads, only fun. Besides, I don't think I yet have it in me to write about one (or both) of the boys meeting their untimely end(s). I couldn't do that to them.
> 
> And the alternate ending for Country Boys doesn't count! It's not canon! It's _not_!

"You ready, Gav?" Connor asked, loading his rifle while a countdown ticked in the corner of his hud.

"I guess?" He inspected his own rifle, inspecting the barrel as he turned it in his hands. "How much time have I got to figure this shit out?"

"You have one minute," Connor informed him. "So you'd better hurry."

"OK." He mumbled to himself as he inspected the rifle's mechanics, figuring out how to turn the laser sight on as well as well as syncing the infrared vision of his goggles to be able to pick up the laser.

"Ten seconds," Connor whispered.

"Shit," Gavin hissed. He frantically tried to reset everything before the game began, but he fumbled with the gun for too long. The timer went off and they were dropped from the plane. Gavin had been skydiving before, but this was entirely different. 

"Hey! Where're you going!" he shouted as Connor drifted away from him. 

"Where the wind takes me!" he joked. "I'll come find you, OK?"

"Con, no!" But he was already gone. " _ Shit! _ "

He drifted down a bit further until he spotted an empty field. He pulled his 'chute and drifted down, landing somewhat gracefully. He dropped the backpack and readied his rifle as he scouted the area. He found an abandoned building, a bit run down but otherwise stable. After clearing the area he crept inside. Maybe there were supplies he could raid. He could pick up some extra ammo or medical equipment.

"Hey, Gav," Connor murmured, his voice crackling in his headset.

"Yeah?"

"I think I see you. You in that building just off the clearing?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm coming to you."

"Oh, sweet. There's some good shit in here. I'll save some for ya."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"No problem, babe."

Gavin heard a fake gagging sound in his headset and he rolled his eyes.

"You two are so sweet it's disgusting," Tina grumbled. "Stop it. We've got a mission to complete."

"Mission Accomplished is my middle name," Connor stated smugly.

"Oh, fuck off," Gavin groaned. 

"I'll fuck you," Connor purred, making Tina gag harder.

"Disgusting," she repeated. Gavin laughed and returned to his looting, finding some ammo and medical supplies as well as some throwing grenades. He paused when he registered movement from the corner of his eye. He turned to look and ran toward the window, bracing himself beside it before peering out to look.

"There's someone coming my way," he whispered, crouching beneath the window.

"It's probably me," Connor said. "I said I was coming."

"No, no. There's two people." He switched his infrared on and balanced his rifle on the windowsill, taking aim at the two approaching figures. "Can't quite make out either of them though."

"Then wait until they get closer and snipe 'em," Tina chortled. 

"Will do." He watched the figures move closer, both of them moving slowly. So they definitely weren't on their team, because everyone knew where Gavin was currently camped out. He slowly squeezed the trigger, waiting for just the right moment.

A noise behind him startled him and he yelped, turning around to shoot at whoever'd snuck up on him. His aim was impeccable, even taken as off guard as he was. He nailed the sneak attacker in the head and they fell to the floor in a heap.

" _ Gavin, what the fuck?! _ " Connor shrieked, his voice reaching an octave Gavin didn't know was even possible.

"Oh,  _ shit! _ Connor! No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He ran over but the deed was done. 

"You killed me!"

"It was an accident!" he cried, scrambling to apologize. "I've never played this game before! I panicked!"

"You are the worst fiancé of all time!" 

"I said it was an accident!"

"I want a divorce!"

"We aren't even married yet!"

"Then I want one as soon as it's official!"

"Would you two quit screaming into the mics?" Chris shouted, making them both flinch. "The rest of us are still playing, you know!"

"Sor- _ ry _ ," Gavin sneered, returning to the game. "Forgive me for trying to apologize for  _ murdering _ the love of my life."

"Disgusting," Tina groaned.

"Stop it," Gavin snapped. "You enjoy it and you know it."

"I do. But right now we gotta focus on the mission."

"So much for Mr. Mission Accomplished " Chris teased.

"Fuck you, Miller," Connor grumbled.

"Thanks, but my wife does that plenty."

"Ew, straight sex," Tina gagged.

"Fuck off, Tina!"

Gavin sighed and turned the volume down in his headphones, drowning them out. He returned to the game and picked up everything he'd left for Connor to take. Since he'd accidentally shot him, he wouldn't be needing them. He walked back over to the body on the floor and sighed. He glanced at Connor, who had curled his knees up toward his chest, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Can I… can I raid your body?" he asked. "Is that a thing I can do?"

" _ No! _ " Connor shrieked just as Tina shouted, " _ Yes! _ "


End file.
